Perserverance
by Elieare
Summary: One year after the defeat of Piccolo's father, so technically it's Dragon Ball, but i write more DBZ style, a strange ship orbits Earth and captures three warriors.Why? To turn them into warriors at their disposal, good or evil!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know, if had the rights to own anything at all, much less the DBZ insanity, I would not be on this website would I? A few of the characters are my own creations and though I can't copywrite them I'd like to think I have _some_ ownership of them (not that anyone else is gonna want to use them anyways). So there, get it? I'm just some random teen who loves DBZ as well as writing.

_Hello! Yay new fanfic! Okay for those of you who have read the other two fanfics I've written I'm sure you've noticed I like original characters, but don't worry, I do definitely include DBZ warriors. In fact, it'll star three that we all know very well, and naturally Piccolo is one of them (cuz he's the most awesome, kick-butt character EVER), and only one original character, and no she won't fall in love with one of the warriors, nor will she be a Mary-Sue (I like flawed characters so yeah, and the strongest she'll get is maybe equal with them, maybe). All the others are bad guys so I don't really count those but if you want to go ahead. I hope you enjoy it! The time frame, well if you read the summary you'd know, and I'll mention it, so I better not get any reviews asking me that (not that I'll do anything if I do, but hey it's the thought that counts). Oh, and I like darker, more angst stuff so don't let this fool you, I'm not one who writes a lot of light-and-happy stuff, or humor, though I may mix it in. So, I'll shut up now._

**PERSERVERANCE**

**INTRODUCTION: into DARKNESS**

** in a SPACECRAFT ORBITING EARTH JUST OUTSIDE SENSOR,S REACH **

"So any promising energies yet?"

"Actually quiet a few sir, seven to be exact."

"Oh? Hmph, show me."

The screen before the captain blipped as it split into seven. Each section of the screen showed a different person.

"Hmm… well, one of the green ones looks extremely old, eliminate him as a candidate, he's too old to be broken. Get rid of the one with three eyes as well, again, adults are much more difficult to break."

The screen blinked again as the two were removed and it adjusted to five screens. The captain looked at the five remaining candidates, evaluating and pondering whom to keep.

"Get rid of the older, long-haired one, he's probably still a teen and possible to break, but I think the others are more optimum… and eliminate the little white one, he's strength seems to lie more in _chi_ manipulating techniques and less in physical moves and more well-rounded fighters are desirable."

The screen blinked once more and left only three of the warriors from Earth. The captain looked over his selections once more then nodded to himself and issued orders.

"Good, Lieutenant, order the immediate capture of the young green one, the black-haired boy and the bald child. Keep the two humans in their own cell adjacent to my daughter and bunk the green one with her, she's not had a cell mate for far too long and these children look about her age so they should relate to her better and make them more susceptible."

"Yes sir." The lieutenant left to gather the necessary personnel and accomplish his task.

The captain turned to the commander, "I'm going to my quarters, call me when the three children are in our custody, you have the bridge until I get back."

"Yes sir."

Without another word the captain left, once out of eyeshot from his subordinates he smiled, he dare not show emotion in front of them or risk being considered weak or insane, but in the solitude of privacy he relished the finding of these three warriors. They were by far the most promising three children they'd ever come across, something he was not expecting from this planet.

** in a CERTAIN WASTELAND on EARTH **

One year-old Piccolo looked at his reflection in the pool of his favorite waterfall. He looked easily eight years old, "Good, it's working," he said to himself and thought of his nemesis. He was a good twelve years older than he green boy, and in two years he had to face him in the upcoming tournament, by then the heightened metabolism periods he was using his chi to cause would make him look at least as old as, he growled as he thought of his enemy's name: Goku. For now, this would have to do though. He had been training furiously all morning and through all of the previous day and night without a break, and he could feel his body protesting and his mind rebelliously trying to drift off and become unfocused. "_I'll meditate for two hours then pick up again_," he thought. He got into his usual meditating position on the ground by the waterfall, once his body was older, he would be able to control his _chi_ and hone his mind enough to float as he meditated, but it was still too early for that now.

He finished meditation and continued his training until long after night had fallen and his body would not allow him to push himself any further. He layed down in the cool grass looking up at a little patch of the night sky that shown through the thick branches of the dense forest his training had taken to him. Once he finally caught his breath, he closed his eyes, deciding against sitting up before he entered into his deep trance that was the closest to sleep he ever got. He allowed his mind to go deeper and deeper into himself, the sounds of the forest long forgotten to him. He was just about to achieve the state when something from the outside world bothered him; there was a _chi_ quickly closing in on him. He pulled himself out of the meditation as quickly as possible, springing to his feet, although his muscles screamed their protest at the unwanted and sudden exertion. He was too late though, just as he got to his feet and his mind fully reconnected with reality he was struck in the back of the head. Everything faded to darkness…

…he groaned and opened his eyes to see he was lying face down on cold, dirty concrete. He forced himself to his feet; his head threatened to send him right back into unconsciousness but he ignored it. Piccolo took in his surroundings; he was in a cell, huddled and holding her knees, a girl who looked around eight slept in the corner farthest away from him. What was behind him though made his blood boil, there, lying in the cell next to him were a sleeping Goku and Krillin. He felt his rage mount and could barely contain it, normally he would have let it burst, but there was no point since an energy field stood between him and his most-hated foe. It was then that he realized something though; he couldn't tap into his energy.

Piccolo pulled from deep inside himself, trying to catch any hit of the _chi_ he knew to be there, but he couldn't find it. Finally, he gave up, and punched the floor, cursing loudly in Namek.

"Well, up and about all ready, and angry no less? Feisty one aren't you." A man who stood in the hallway outside the energy shield mocked.

Piccolo glared at him, then noted that the three others had evidentially been awakened by his outburst.

"WHOA!!!" Goku exclaimed and looked at the cell in awe, "How'd I get here, the last thing I remember I was on Kami's lookout, and- oh, hey Krillin."

"Goku?" Where are we?"

"Beats me," the light-hearted youngster shrugged.

"Ah good," the man spoke again, "Now you're all awake."

"Sir," another man, though visibly lower rank in both stature and strength spoke, "We have finished analyzing the three children's DNA, they are all compatible, but only one of them is human."

Piccolo held in his shock, but he saw Goku and Krillin's jaw drop.

"Oh? So what are they?"

"It appears the bald one is the only human, the one with black hair is a Saiyan and the green one is a Namekian demon."

"Namekian _demon_, you say?" The other man nodded. "Intriguing could be very useful."

"Green one?" Goku asked.

"He means me you dolt," Piccolo spat at Goku thinking to himself, "_So I _am_ an alien huh? I had always suspected so but to hear it… to hear that I'm a- what did he say it was- a Namek? Yes, that's right, I'm a Namek_.."

Suddenly, Goku took Piccolo in for the first time, "Hey! You! I know you, I should've know you were behind this!"

"U-u-uh, th-that's not who I think it is right?" Krillin stuttered behind his friend.

Piccolo scowled, "Fool, if I was behind this you'd be long dead and I wouldn't be in a cage too, now would I?"

The man who was obviously in power outside the cells looked amused, "So the three of you know each other huh? Good, it'll make your transition to life here easier."

"Ha," Piccolo scoffed, "you're mad if you think I'm living here."

"Oh, you will do more than just live here, you three will become the perfect warriors and fight whim when and how we tell you," the captain said.

"No way!" The three children shouted in unison, agreeing on at least one thing for the first time.

The captain merely smirked at their outburst.

"C'mon Krillin, let's bust outta here and teach this guy a lesson," Goku said and went to gather his chi, "Hey, I can't use my chi!"

"Neither can I!" Krillin cried exasperated.

Piccolo looked at the two, "So it's not just me, they must have done something to us," he spoke out loud to the captain, "What did you do to us?"

The captain raised his eyebrow, "You mean about your chi? Well, we can't have you using it however you please, so we've implanted a small device into your necks that when we turn on, bounds your chi, and when we turn off, releases it however we please."

"Ha, we'll just have to remove it then won't we?" Piccolo retaliated.

"I wouldn't suggest that, you see, we tied the machine into your nervous system , remove it without authorization and it will stop emitting a certain signal to your brain, and the moment that happens; instant death."

The three children glared at this man, hatred burned in Piccolo's eyes.

"That look, little Namekian demon, I like it. The other two are too pure to harbor such emotions, but you're different. You'd like nothing more than for this force field to suddenly fail so you can rip my head of right?"

"Something like that," Piccolo locked eyes with the captain, an amusing sight for bystanders, seeing what appeared to be an eight-year-old trying to stare down an adult.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" The man placed his hand near the force field. Before anyone knew what he was doing, and faster than Piccolo could trace a fireball shot from the man and hit Piccolo square in the chest, badly burning him and sending him crashing into the wall, which he slammed into hard then slumped to the floor.

"Hey," Goku protested, "What'd he do to deserve that?"

"What does that matter to you? You two are enemies are you not?"

"Well… his father and I were, but I don't know about him, and even if I did that still doesn't give you the right to lash out at him like that!"

"What an odd child you are, to protect your enemies, a Namekian demon no less too, you are-"

"Shut up! Piccolo interrupted as he got to his feet, "I have a name. It's Piccolo, and I don't care what you or anyone else says, I will break out of here on my own because I will someday dominate the world and neither you nor this buffoon and his lap dog can stop me!"

The captain smirked again, "Very intriguing indeed… Lieutenant, order the element tests and commence their training immediately." With that, a small shock was distributed through the three children's bodies, compliments of the earlier mentioned implanted device, and knocked them out once more…

_There we go, that's enough for the Intro, not too bad right? Well, please review and give me some feedback! Now tomorrow I'll update my other fanfic and work on my stupid homework grumble, grumble stupid Thanksgiving Day break present from the teachers…_

_Elieare_


	2. Chapter 1 Your Element Is

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm………………just wondering how long it would take for it to sink in that if you see the word disclaimer it means I obviously don't own something and since this is a DBZ ****fan fiction**** it's obviously anything relating to that.**

_Er, I got nothing, so I'll just get straight to the story._

Chapter 1: Your Element Is… 

Piccolo felt like he was deep under water that was heavy, suffocating and clung to him. He struggled against it trying to surface…

There were voices, what were they saying?

He could not tell, it only sounded like a garbled jumble as one who speaks through a thick wall sounds.

He felt his veins suddenly gold cold, extremely cold; it shocked his system.

He tried to breath, he couldn't he tried to surface, he couldn't… everything was dimming... fading… blurring… darkness.

Piccolo opened his eyes and for the second time he saw the dirty concrete of the cell. He growled as his head pounded and pain surged through his body. He struggled to a sitting position, too groggy and muscles to stiff to do more. He was indeed back in the cell, he glanced over at the adjacent cell and saw Krillin lying unconscious on the floor, but no sign of Goku. He looked at the other adjacent cell, but all he could make out in the thick darkness that shrouded it was a single pair of glowing eyes glaring at him. "_They no doubt belong to a demon,_" he thought and bared his fangs at it with a fierce snarl. They eyes blinked and shifted but remained locked onto Piccolo. "_Fine, if it wants to stare, let it, it's not like it can intimidate me that way."_ He glanced at his cellmate; she was also staring at him. He felt a growl come deep from his throat, "Must everyone stare at me?" The girl gasped and quickly turned away, "I'm sorry," she whispered, it would have been inaudible had Piccolo not had such keen hearing. He turned away and forced himself to stand. "_Darn it, what did they do to me?_" Piccolo cringed as his extremities continued to tense painfully, he tried to relax them but they refused, "_This is annoying_."

"_The Trisalans only like warriors who can harness and wield an elemental power, so they take all new prisoners and awaken the element that their body can use the best_." "_What? Stay out of my head_," Piccolo replied furiously to this girl's intrusion, unsettled by the invasion. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"…This element, how do we know how to use it?" Piccolo asked, not really wanting to engage in conversation but curious.

"They don't allow us to use our chi in the cells, but they come for us at certain times to and tell you your element and they take us to the training room and teach us how to use it," she said quietly, her eyes downcast.

"Hmmm…how did they awaken this power?"

"I'm not sure, but you can use both it's just they don't like that…"

Piccolo wanted to ask another question but there was a clang and Piccolo saw a man carrying an unconscious Goku under his arm. He walked to the cell, lowered the force field and threw the young Saiyan in with Krillin.

Piccolo glared at the man as he left, he didn't like being trapped, especially not in such a…mechanical place. His fists would have clenched had they not all ready been. A door slammed as the man disappeared. Piccolo focused on relaxing his muscles, going into a state of semi-meditation. It was mostly successful; he turned his attention back to his surroundings, Krillin stirred and sat up, barely able to stay awake.

"Ugh, what happened?"

Piccolo ignored the question, and sat down in his normal meditation position, deciding that his early attempt wasn't cutting it. As he fell deeper into his mind he left the confines of the cell and returned to his favorite waterfall, not in body, but his mind was strong enough to make it seem that way. He stayed there even when his senses told him Goku was awake. However, when he heard the clang of a door he pulled himself out of his mental reprieve and opened his eyes to see the captain once more.

The captain was looking at a handheld information pad that was displaying the results of the tests run on the tree children.

"Saiyan," he said and looked at Goku, "Your element is wind. Personality most likely playful like a gentle breeze but capable of becoming harsh and powerful as a tornado," he turned to Krillin, "human, your element is water. Personality most likely a follower but still strong, like a stream that breaks down a rock that is in its path." He turned to Piccolo and smirked, "Namekian-demon, your element is ice. Personality most likely stoic, cold, and imposing." Piccolo glared at him. The captain smirked back and added, "heh, definitely imposing. Christine, you're element was determined last week as the power of plants, and all that goes with it. You'll be joining these three in their team, and thus you will train with them. The training warrior will be here tomorrow and take begin your training, any questions?"

"Yes," Piccolo sneered, "what if we don't go with this "training warrior"?"

"Well," the captain smiled darkly, "try it and find out." With that, the captain left the four children with only the glare of the two demons in the cell next to Piccolo's.

That night, as the other three slept, Piccolo walked around the cell, he examined every inch of it trying to find any inkling of weakness and a possible means of escape. The only place he found to be substandard was the bars that separated the cells, an very useless weakness, since there would be no point in breaking out of one cell only to end up in another. As he neared the bars that divided him from the two demons, he could hear their heavy breathing. Suddenly, one shot at him, a grisly taloned arm stretched out in an attempt to hit him, but Piccolo had stood far enough away, the things claws a mere centimeter from his face. Piccolo did not flinch, he had expected such a greeting, he used it to exam the thing. "An undead, eh?" He said mostly to himself as he observed the rotten flesh clung haphazardly to the creature's bones. The thing retracted back, making a frustrated grunt. It was quiet for a second then an unexpected and booming crash vibrated throughout the area as the demon slammed into the bars. Piccolo barely had time to dodge roll as the thing came crashing through right through the bars. He turned to face him, its glowing and menacing eyes locked onto him. The thing drooled, lime green acid dripping from its mouth. It was an odd looking creature, hunched on four legs, patches of it's brown-orange skin missing while in other areas it was stretched taut, the thing was massive too, the top of its back almost touching the ceiling and almost pinning Piccolo and the girl who was recovering from the shock of the rather rude awakening. It swished its long powerful tail, a vicious looking claw gleaming ominously at its end.

The creature released an earsplitting roar that made Piccolo cover his ears in pain. The noise distracted him so much that he almost didn't see the scythe-like claw on its tail coming for him. He quickly back-stepped to avoid the attack, but ran into the wall; Piccolo clenched his teeth as a moderate gash was torn into his stomach. The demon lunged at him, mouth gaping open, its six-inch fangs exposed and threatening to tear into the Namek's flesh. Piccolo had no maneuvering room so he did the only thing he could, as the monster bore down upon him he put one hand on the its protruding, reptilian-like nose and his other hand on the bottom of its jaw. The acidic slobber of the demon burned Piccolo's hands. Piccolo hissed as the drool dribbled down his forearms. It's putrid breath spewed into his face and made him grimace. It pushed harder into the boy, trying to make his hands slip, but only succeeded in forcing the child into the wall so hard it began cracking. Piccolo's muscles protested and threatened to give out under such brute strength, but adrenaline from the knowledge that if he let go he would surely died allowed him to hold on.

Then, it suddenly reeled back, howling and throwing its head in the air, Piccolo saw that the girl had kicked it in the throat. It snarled at her then batted her away with its tale, sending her crashing into the bar of its cell it had not broken. Piccolo took advantage of its lack of concentration on him and lunged, both fists in front of him as he barreled into its chest. Piccolo had expected the creature to be more…sturdy, and his intention was to push the thing into the energy field, but much to his surprise, the monsters ribs were extremely fragile and he tore right through it like a bullet through paper and smacked into the very thing he wanted to pin his opponent to. The energy filed sent a surge through Piccolo's body that dazed him, as he collapsed to the floor he saw the demon howling in rage and thrashing about. In its rage it slammed its tail down onto Piccolo. The Namek gasped as the air was knocked out of him and he heard the sickening crack of breaking bones resonating from his chest. He scrambled to his feet and dived for the monsters cell were there was more room.

It calmed itself and turned its sights on Piccolo again, and then it screeched in pain. Piccolo had to cover his ears again at the intensity of the rather high-pitched noise wailing from the monster. Then, silence, as the undead demon collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"What the Hell?" Piccolo spoke as he stood shakily to his feet, his ribs paining him.

The girl walked up to him, "The sensors must have finally picked up on the disturbance and sent a shock through the things body with the chi-suppressing device," she said.

He looked at the beast, "Like they did to me earlier before the did the tests." He was tempted to finish the creature off, but he saw no fun in killing a creature that was unconscious.

He scoffed, "So now what happens now?"

"This creature is removed and you are bunked with the Saiyan and human for the night so we can repair your cell," a guard who seemingly appeared out of nowhere answered.

Piccolo glared at him , the thought of "bunking" with his arch enemy like poison in his mind.

The guard lowered the force filed to Piccolo's cell, "Come," he ordered.

Piccolo snarled, "I am not some animal you can just order around."

The guard pushed a button on a device hooked to his wrist; a painful electrical surge tore through Piccolo's body. It was all the Namek could do from crying out in pain and falling to his knees, but he managed to restrain both impulses.

"Come," the guard ordered again. This time, the girl went, giving Piccolo a light nudge, "_Just do it, he isn't worth your effort, save your strength for when it really matters_."

"Don't tell me what to do," he snapped back, but knew what she said was true, "and I thought I told you to stay out of my head."

She just shook her head and headed for the guard. Piccolo lingered for a moment, then followed her, spitting on the unconscious demon that had attacked him as he passed.

The guard pushed another button on his wrist device and Goku and Krillin's bodies' froze (they had been awake since the creature had began its attack). Then, he lowered the energy field and shoved the two other children roughly inside. Piccolo turned to give the man a good solid punch in the gut to express how he felt about being pushed around like that, but the energy field had already been reinitiated. The guard helped his fellows who had joined him in order to move the monster and they were gone. Piccolo looked around again and thought, "_I have to get out of here, somehow…_"

"_There is no escape_," the girl said telepathically.

"_Get out of my head_," he growled with a ferocity one does not expect to be communicated telepathically. She shrunk back and went to the far corner and back to sleep.

He felt Goku and Krillin staring at him and snarled, "Will you quick gawking and go back sleep?" It wasn't a question and they knew it. They glanced at each other and laid back down as Piccolo turned his back on them and returned to his meditation.

"_The more involved I get in this, the more I hate it,_" Piccolo thought before he slipped deeper into his mind, "and tomorrow I'll begin this elemental training. I am interested in learning this new power, but to be bossed around?"

_Okey-doh, That's enough fro today, hope it's starting to get interesting. To my American readers: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! Please send me reviews, and I humbly ask you to read and review my other fanfic, Piccolo, Creature of the Night, it's longer, but you don't have to read ALL of it, please?_


End file.
